ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Genetrix
The genetrix , short for genetic-matrix, is an alien device which is attached to Ben's wrist in the series, and is the device that the series revolves around. In the episode "my grandpas alien lover" it's revealed that the genetrix was supposed to be given to Ben's grandfather tony, but ended up in the hands of Ben by mistake(due to Ben's DNA being similar to tony's, which it was locked on to). According to gaxy, the genetrix is supposed to be the ultimate weapon. Backstory: Azmuth worked on the genetrix for 42 years without a day spared. He made it out of the universe's most powerful and high-tech objects and power sources, which explains why it took him so much time to create such a powerful device. The genetrix was found by ben robrets on his 12th birthday. When ben first operated the genetrix it originally had 3 aliens (as azmuth set it like that for every student of omni high school), working it's way up in numbers every then and now. Purpose: The purpose of the genetrix is to let other lifeforms experience how other lifeforms live. Azmuth created the genetrix with the objective of developing better understanding between all species in the universe and establish peace and harmony among them. It does so by letting the original lifeform (Ben) that the genetrix is attached to walk a mile into another species' shoes. Its secondary purpose: the genetrix was created as the countermeasure against the Highbreed.The genetrix has the DNA of all lifeforms in the universe and serves as a means as to create and recreate lifeforms that are destroyed by the Highbreed. To Azmuth this function was so important that he decided to forbide Ben from fighting the highbreed. He compared the genetrix to God's hand and Ben to god. Description: The genetrix looks like a wristwatch, primarily yellow and dark yellow in color, with a yellow dial in the middle which has a shape like 4 triangles with their point-ends facing each other and joined. This shape is the alien intergalactic peace symbol. The inside of the two vertical triangles glow in different colours at special moments. These colours signify the state that the Omnitrix is presently in. They are: 1. - Active Mode (yellow): This means the genetrix can be used. The actual usage time is unknown and can time out at humorous or dramatic moments. It seems to time out faster if regular time is tampered with (clone-boy, for example, isn't allowed to revert, or Ben transforms multiple times). After the genetrix was recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also this color. 2. - Recharge Mode: Is when the genetrix times out. It takes around 10 minutes to "recharge", though it may take more time if tampered with. It's main purpose is said to keep the original Alien's personality from overwhelming the user (Such as the case of ghost-eye). 3. - Capture Mode. When new DNA has been uploaded to the Omnitrix Database for future use. It can also reclaim lost alien forms that may have escaped the Omnitrix. 4. - Self Destruction Mode. It means the Omnitrix is put on S.D.M. (Self-Destruction Mode). It takes a few days for Omnitrix to charge up enough energy to destroy the universe. However, in Alien Force, the Omnitrix destroyed itself. 5. - Eon Tampering. When Eon used his powers to stop it from working and/or put his DNA inside the Omnitrix. 6. - Recalibration Mode. The Omnitrix begins transforming whilst selecting an array of new aliens forms. This has only happened in Alien For Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices